Kill Time
by Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld
Summary: A series of oneshots concerning the Loki gang ratings may change. Second: Mayura's having a surprising day. Various pairings later- mainly HeimuLoki... and apparently NaruMayu O.o
1. First name?

If she'd gone through with it

If she'd gone through with it

I'm standing here after four years of hard labor and mythical chaos and I don't think I've ever been more disturbed.

"What's the matter? Just write your name…"  
"I don't want to."  
Mayura looks at me strangely, holding the forms out to me on the little brown clipboard, the pen in my hand not looking inviting at all.  
"Geez! You guys are so weird when it comes to personal information. Look, it's not me; the school needs to put you down if you want the scholarship!"  
I took a moment to stare at her, weighing my options.  
Ya, I knew I couldn't afford to go to school by myself.  
Ya, it was just a name.  
Ya, it wasn't as if he was actually _telling_ her.  
But…  
No!

"No Mayura! That's just it."  
She scrunched up her nose and took the pen from me.  
"Fine! I'll write it!"  
I rolled my eyes. She started scribbling onto the page and I waited for the question that was sure to come.  
"Eh- wow. I just realized something… I've known you for four years… and I never once got your first name." She smiled at me awkwardly and I shook my head.  
"Yup. And you're not getting it."  
"Come on! Like I said, I'm not the one badgering you; this is for your well being! Do you want to live under a bridge? You'll never get any studying done and you'll be kicked out of the school!"

I shook my head again.  
Then I remembered the two twerps sitting on two of the three chairs in the waiting area not a foot behind me.  
"Should we tell her?" My brother laughed. Lucky brat got himself a nice alias. What in the hell of it compelled me to pick my name when I fell down here?! I must have been drunk… or maybe I pissed the great Sakura off… probably that last one.

"Sure…" Loki grinned, tapping his fingers on his armrest.  
1…2…3…It was the drum roll to my execution.  
They both said it at the same time.  
"Rabbit! Rabbit! Rabbit Narugami!"  
To this day, every meal hour, Mayura brings me carrots.

Inspired by the extra in volume four of the white books. : )  
Btw- I don't know why, but I'd like it mentioned that Mayura and Naru are going out (As are Heimdall and Loki- but you can ignore that if you want.)


	2. Chicken Narugami!

--Mystery!--

"Stay away from my-…" The shocked silence as her eyes caught hold of the magical object. "What are you…"  
He shook his head.

Backing up a few paces, Mayura woke up that morning knowing her day was going to be surprising.  
Though- for the most part, things seemed to be distressingly surprising rather then blissfully surprising. And we all know the last one is better.  
First she ran late to an appointment, dripping water all over the floor of the office with her hair wet from her late morning shower, and caused people to trip and yell at her until she was near tears.  
It was even worse when they went through the trouble of finding the pink haired girl just so they could do so- it made it seem like it was so much more then the little bump on the butt from hitting the floor.

Nonetheless, her morning was already shot.  
And THEN, on the subway to Narugami's apartment she found that her wallet had been stolen right out of her bag…  
That-! Now that just upset her.

When she'd stomped into Narugami's room, not even bothering to pop kiss him hello as steady girlfriends were prone to do by reflex, when she relayed, in further detail then I just did, what happened that morning to the young deity who leant a sympathetic ear.  
This did not appease her at all and she dropped her bag onto the floor of his room and explained she'd need to make her father buy her a better, more thief proof bag so it never happened again. Luckily for her, there wasn't much money in her wallet anyway.

As she spoke Narugami looked intrigued before running off and coming back with a nice double latch bag, perfect for Mayura.  
"I bought this a while ago- it was for your birthday coming up but I guess it could be a little earlier." Thor smiled. Mayura glanced at him before thanking him and taking the bag.  
"Ah you're so thoughtful- although… why'd you get me another bag when it seemed like mine was fine?"  
Narugami found an excuse apart from 'Loki said your current one was incredibly tacky' and the couple went off to their date, once again taking the subway.

And then NaruKami realized she left the bag open.  
"Mayura-"  
"This time when someone tries to sneak their hand into my bag I'll catch them!" She proclaimed excitedly. And then Narugami caught sight of something he'd forgotten to take out of the bag.

"Oh- ah- good idea Mayura!" He laughed.

After a few moments of tense silence on Narugami's part he watched as her eyes slowly became unfocused and she started day dreaming.  
It was the moment to pull that precious item out of the bag with out letting her see it.

And so he tried it- not once did he think she'd actually have such quick reflexes.  
But of course, she managed to look just in time to see Narugami retrieve the little grey box.

"Ahah! Stay away from my-" She stopped and stared down at her boyfriends hand grasping the small velvety container and her heart skipped a beat.  
"What are you…?"  
He shook his head and sighed as he pulled the ring box closer to himself and she stared at his face.  
"I was planning to give it to you on your birthday- that way it could be special and… but then you needed the bag- and I forgot I'd hidden the ring in there rather then the regular place Heimdall knows about and-" His mind was stumbling over his words and the thoughts weren't even making sense in their original order any more.

She just sat there, on the subway seat wondering how the day could get any better, as he opened the box showing the little golden engagement ring with the moderately sized diamond on the top- it cost an arm and a leg, and some Loki begging, but in his head it was worth it.  
This was not how he had intended to propose, but eh. It would be an interesting story to tell.  
--

"My fiancé purposed to me after picking my pocked on a subway train, isn't that just romantic?!" Mayura giggled in Loki's house after her dinner with Narugami. The god of thunder simply sat there red faced with the pink haired girl clinging to his arm.  
Loki clapped and Yamino made cookies.  
"I like calling you that." She purred finally, nuzzling his neck.  
Narugami sighed.

A few days later Heimdall stumbled down into Loki's basement, the trickster sitting on the floor at the edge of the stares anyway, staring at the aura's he'd collected as well as his other miscellaneous items.

"Loki- what's with that hideous bag over there?"  
"Narugami's a chicken."

Inspired by seiyu interviews on some of my dvds- Mayura's anyway.  
I don't even know why I keep writing for MayuxNaru. the only things that make me happy are the appearances of Heimu and Loki… ;A;


End file.
